El Casamentero
by Alexa Heim
Summary: Tom necesita una novia, y Bill es su casamentero. Universo Alterno, Bill&Tom. TOKIO HOTEL. Autora: Buyyouadrank.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, la primera traducción que cuelo aquí..., no es la primera que hago, debe ser la número 20 o algo así xD..., la autora me dió permiso para traducirlo y también me pidió que dejara su link de perfil de Tokiohotelfiction :) por si quieren ir a verla o leerla también (vayan jodíos o.ó) **_http : // fiction. tokiohotelfiction. com / viewuser. php?uid= 2188_** (le quitan los espacios)

Créditos a la autora (que la nombro abajito) y a mi hermosa beta Sarameliss y a mi pero solo por la traducción ¬¬...

* * *

The Matchmaker

(El Casamentero)

By: **Buyyouadrank**

TRADUCCIÓN

Capítulo 1.

Tom suspiró y apoyó sus palmas en sus muslos, alisando la tela arrugada de su pantalón. Se sentía absolutamente ridículo llevando camisa con el botón desabrochado y un bonito pantalón negro por primera vez en su vida.

-Cariño, deja de moverte, ella estará aquí en cualquier segundo –Le siseó Simone, su madre. Rió nerviosamente y cruzó una pierna encima de la otra jugando con el dobladillo de su falda.

-Esto es una pendejada -murmuró Tom-. No necesito un maldito casamentero.

-¡Tom, tienes veintidós años y no has tenido una novia estable desde los doce! No serás joven para siempre, lo sabes. Necesitas una agradable y responsable mujer a tu lado y si no puedes encontrarla por tu cuenta, necesitas un casamentero.

Tom se quejó y posó una mano sobre sus rastas ajustando el gorro sobre su cabeza.

Él sabía que su madre estaba técnicamente en la razón. Tom no tenía problema alguno para encontrar mujeres. Ahora, mantenerlas junto a él era algo simplemente imposible de hacer. Por lo general solamente tomaba a las mujeres y dormía con ellas y luego de eso, el final. En los últimos diez años su relación más larga había durado aproximadamente una semana y había dormido con su mejor amiga, ese fue el final también. Tom simplemente no creía en el amor verdadero o el matrimonio.

Encontrar el amor verdadero de Tom no era el interés más grande de Simone. Ella no quería a alguien desorganizado o una muchacha demasiado romántica para agarrarse al brazo de Tom. Ella quería una mujer responsable, inteligente, práctica que mantuviera a Tom en la línea. Y más importante, una buena mujer que ayudara a Tom a manejar la empresa productiva que les había hecho tener millones. Simone estaba aterrada de que Tom encontrara una rubia barata, plástica que haría volar todo su dinero bien merecido. Sería una condena para ella si eso pasara.

El timbre sonó. Simone saltó de su asiento y agarró el brazo de Tom dándole un tirón para levantarlo.

-Ella está aquí. Abre la puerta. Sé cortés, haz una buena primera impresión. Llévala a la terraza techada, ¡conseguiré el té! – Dijo su madre sin respirar, corriendo a la cocina para dar a Tom un rápido empujón hacia la puerta.

Tom rodó sus ojos y empujó la puerta esperando a una vieja mujer amarga y obesa estando de pié ahí. Sus ojos se ampliaron en la sorpresa. Había una joven extremadamente atractiva esperando pacientemente frente a la puerta. Era muy alta y delgada. Su pesó pasó a la otra pierna, y su cadera se movió hacia un lado acentuando su figura. Ella tenía un grueso cabello negro con unos pequeños rayos rubios y maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus ojos. Tom notó un piercing de ceja.

-¿Tom Trümper? - La mujer extendió una mano con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Tom tomó su mano, inconcientemente la deslizó de un modo coqueto y llevo a sus manos depositando un breve beso en sus nudillos. Cuando ella había hablado, Tom cogió la pequeña vista del metal en su lengua y estuvo muy, muy interesado.

-El placer es todo mío Señorita…. -Él dejó ir su mano y la observó.

-Señor, en realidad. Señor Bill Kaulitz.

Tom miró fijamente a Bill, incrédulo, su boca torcida cuando el se dio cuenta de que él acababa de besar a un tipo en la mano.

-Lo siento -Él lo soltó rápidamente, su rostro cada vez más caliente-. Yo solo pensé que…

-No te preocupes -dijo Bill agitando su mano-. Error común. ¿Puedo entrar?

Tom cabeceó, apartándose para dejar entrar a Bill, todavía no muy convencido de que él era un chico. Inspeccionó a Bill, criticándolo, viendo como él caminaba por detrás. Bill tenía esmalte en las uñas, llevaba sombra de ojos y lipgloss, y también botas con tacón. Diablos, él movía sus caderas al caminar. Todo en él gritó "Niña".

-Usted tiene una casa encantadora, Señor Trümper - Llamó Bill, mirando alrededor los altos techos y las caras pinturas.

-Llámame Tom -Tom dijo secamente-. Es la casa de mis padres, yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad

-¿Eh?

-Sí, mi mamá arregló todo esto. Sin decírmelo -agregó Tom.

Bill dejó de caminar y se giró.

-¿Esto lo está?

-Tú vienes aquí, quiero decir.

-Oh… bueno, Tom, le haré saber que mi único trabajo es encontrar a mujeres que sean compatibles con usted. Me pagan tanto si le gusta o como si no. Entonces, no tengo nada que perder. Mientras que usted puede acabar miserable y solo por el resto de su vida -dijo Bill, con una voz un poquito demasiado tierna.

-Mira, tú… -Tom comenzó cerrando los puños.

-¡Bienvenida! -Simone caminó hasta la pareja. Ella ligeramente abrazó a Bill-. Pensé que venía a ver lo que estaba demorado tanto tiempo -Dio una mirada en la dirección de Tom-. Es un placer conocerla, Señorita…

-Es un chico -dijo Tom rotundamente.

-Oh… -Simone parpadeó mirando a Bill-. Bueno…Um… ¿le gustaría algo de té?

Bill cabeceó educadamente, siguiendo a Simone a la terraza techada y tomando asiento sobre un sofá de cuero caro mientras ella le pasaba una taza de té.

-Gracias -Él dijo, tomando el té. Tom se sentó al frente de él y se apoyó contra el sofá, pareciendo que quería marcharse lo más pronto posible. Bill miró a Tom, fijándose en su apariencia. Ahora mismo, Tom se veía un poco desarreglado, sus largas rastas fueron atadas en una cola de caballo que caía por sus hombros bajo una banda y una gorra, y él llevaba pantalones negros, una camisa sin corbata y los dos primeros botones abiertos. Las mangas enrolladas por sus codos. En general, Bill podría decir que Tom había sido obligado a llevar eso.

-Bueno, vamos directo a esto. No tengo todo el día -Tom se hundió más en su asiento mirando con incredulidad a Bill.

-Bien, entonces -Bill dejó su té en la mesa de café frente a él y tiró del bolso blanco en su hombro.

-Lindo monedero -Dijo Tom bajo su aliento.

Bill lo ignoró y sacó su laptop conectándolo.

-Bien, llenemos esta hoja de cálculo -dijo Bill unos momentos más tarde-. ¿Su nombre completo?

-Tom Trümper -dijo Tom, ya aburrido.

-¿Edad, peso y altura?

-Veintidós, seis pies de altura, como unas ciento veinte libras -Bill cabeceó en su computadora, escribiendo a distancia-. ¿Ocupación?

-Él trabaja en nuestra empresa de producción -dijo Simone.

-Muy bien ¿Cuales son algunas de sus aficiones? -Bill echó un vistazo a Tom.

-Música, clubes, ir de fiesta, beber…

-¿Alguna cosa más…civil? -Bill levantó una ceja.

Tom se encogió.

-A veces toco la guitarra.

-¿Alguna vez has estado casado, separado, divorciado, etc.?

-No.

-¿Le molesta que una mujer anteriormente haya estado casada?

-Sí -Simone dijo rápidamente-. No queremos una manzana que esté mordida.

Tom se encogió.

-¿Qué intereses en común le gustaría compartir? -Bill continuó leyendo su hoja de cálculo-. ¿Bailar?, ir a clubes, golf, cocinar, pescar, comprar…

-No sé. Ir a clubes, supongo.

-En su estilo de vida ¿usted fuma o bebe?

-De vez en cuando.

-¿Con qué frecuencia se ejercita?

-Un par de veces a la semana.

-¿Y cómo describiría su dieta?

-Me gusta la comida rápida.

Bill suspiró. Tom era probablemente el cliente más frío que había tenido nunca, no hay entusiasmo, no hay pasión, nada. A ese ritmo el tendría suerte si encontrara solo una chica.

-¿Alguna preferencia en cuanto a la raza o el origen étnico que ella debería tener? -Preguntó Bill.

-Mientras ella sea… caliente -Tom se encogió.

Bill gruñó internamente. Encontrar a alguien a la altura de Tom haría un infierno su vida.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde la hoja de cálculo de Bill estuvo llena y él estaba impaciente por irse. Pero Simone estaba ocupada estableciendo normas estrictas.

-Mi hijo no fue muy específico… -Ella dio un vistazo a Tom dándole una mirada cansada-. Pero la cosa más importante es que necesitamos una mujer inteligente, organizada y responsable. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda cuidarlo a él y a nuestra familia. Una mujer agradable, respetable. Alguien que va a ser leal y no traerá ninguna vergüenza al nombre de la familia.

-Estoy seguro que ella estará ahí, Señora Trümper -Bill sonrió de modo tranquilizador, aunque él pensara que cualquier chica respetable y simpática no querría quedarse mucho tiempo con Tom.

Simone y Tom llevaron a Bill a la puerta.

-Tendré una lista de mujeres compatibles por el fin de la semana -Bill sacó unas gafas de sol y las empujó contra sus ojos. Tom sintió su corazón agitado, olvidando por unos momentos que Bill era un hombre- Y le daré una llamada.

-Gracias por todo -Le dijo Simone alegremente. Cerró la puerta después de que se marchó y volteó hacia Tom, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios-. ¡Bueno, quizás esto es! Tal vez encontrarás una chica linda y podrás establecerte. ¿Tal vez incluso casarse y tener hijos?

Tom rodó sus ojos por la entusiasta imaginación de su madre. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo con una esposa y un montón de mocosos tirando de él.

-Quizás -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, solo para tranquilizar a su madre.

Tom encontró a Jessica en el nuevo nightclub Steam y la invitó a su apartamento. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que habían tenido sexo y estaba cabreado de que aún estuviera en su cama, se acurrucó juntó a él como si estuvieran enamorados. Tom se sentó en el borde de la cama, escabulléndose de ella. En parte él deseó que al cambiarse de colchón ella despertara y se fuera.

Afortunadamente para Tom, en ese mismo momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar fuerte. A Tom siempre le molestaba el teléfono en su mesita de noche, pero ahora que Jessica despertaba lentamente, él no pudo estar más agradecido.

-Buenos días -dijo Jessica dulcemente, cubriendo su pecho con las sábanas y sacudiendo el cabello rubio de sus ojos.

Tom resistió el rodar sus ojos mientras levantó el teléfono.

-¿Hola? - Él dijo, ignorando a Jessica.

-¿Señor Trümper? Es Bill Kaulitz, su casamentero.

Tom se estremeció.

Carraspeó.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?

-Yo solo quería avisarle que tengo la lista de compatibilidad lista. ¿Le gustaría reunirse conmigo en algún café y revisar la lista? Decidir a quién le gustaría conocer primero y tomar las cosas desde allí. Tengo fotos, descripciones y todo.

Tom echó un vistazo atrás de él. Jessica en vez de estar vistiéndose y casi lista para salir estaba envuelta en mantas mirándole expectante. Reunirse con Bill le daría una buena excusa para salir de ahí.

-Suena bien. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda -dijo Tom, un alivio de la cara de decepción de Jessica-. Adiós.

-¿Tienes que ir? -La rubia sacó sus piernas fuera de la cama y el piso barrido por su ropa.

-Sí. Tengo que encontrarme con un tipo de la empresa de producción -Mintió Tom. Fue a su armario y sacó una camisa Phat Farm, pasándola por su cabeza antes de amarrar sus rastas.

Jessica caminó atrás de él, llevando solo su sujetador y bragas, pasó sus brazos alrededor de él, presionando sus labios a su oído y diciendo: -Deberías llevar tu rastas sueltas de vez en cuando.

Tom se estremeció cuando su boca húmeda hizo contacto con su piel. Se retorció lejos y sonrió falsamente.

-Es un tipo impaciente. Tengo que llegar rápido. Conoces la salida ¿verdad?

Él no esperó respuesta alguna y se marchó.

* * *

A esperar que les haya gustao y entendío, oh si y dejen reviews, que me harán felices a mi y a la autora :D.

**Alexa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a mi madre Sarameliss que me ha beteado este capítulo también :D, y por fin el amado capítulo 2 xD. Espero que lo disfruten y viva el twincest joder XD.

* * *

The Matchmaker

(El Casamentero)

By: **Buyyouadrank**

TRADUCCIÓN

Capítulo 2.

Tom se quitó los lentes cuando él anduvo por el local Starbucks, notando a Bill que estaba sentado solo en la mesa de la esquina. Caminó más rápido y chocó en el asiento quedándose frente a él.

-Buenos días, Señor Trümper -dijo Bill alegremente. Deslizó una taza hacia el otro hombre -. Le ordené un latte.

-Llámame Tom -masculló Tom, trayendo la taza a sus labios para tomar un sorbo-. Entonces ¿tienes las fotos de esas mujeres?

Bill cabeceó, contento al ver que Tom se interesaba por el negocio. Tiró su bolso del suelo y lo dejó en su regazo, sacando una carpeta muy gruesa.

-Maldita sea. Deben ser muchas mujeres -dijo Tom bajo su aliento.

Bill lo escuchó-. Lo sé. También estuve sorprendido.

Tom levantó sus cejas y Bill limpió su garganta rápidamente, sacando la primera hoja. Cada hoja en la carpeta tenía una foto de la mujer y la información básica, como la edad, altura, intereses, ocupaciones, y cosas por el estilo.

Tom miró la primera página. Se destacó una bonita morena, Jennifer.

-Dice -Tom empezó mirando desinteresadamente el perfil de Jennifer-. ¿Alguna de estas mujeres tiene información sobre su vida sexual?

Bill levantó una ceja. –Eh… nosotros por lo general no nos entrometemos tan profundamente en la vida de nuestros clientes.

-Bueno, el sexo es importante. Quiero una mujer que le guste la espontaneidad y pueda ser… creativa.

La mano de Bill comenzó a moverse nerviosamente con molestia. Forzó una sonrisa en su cara, aunque él estaba pensando en lo bonito que sería tomar su humeante taza de café y lanzarlo en la cara de Tom. O aún mejor, a Bill le habría gustado enviar a Tom a una cita con una horrible mujer. Tal vez alguna mujer que fuera dos veces su peso, que tuviera tres hijos y oliera como el requesón.

Pero tuvo que resistirse, impulsándose mentalmente a no alejarse de la regla de oro del casamentero: Ninguna tendencia o favor hacia los clientes.

-Vamos a encontrarle a la mujer de sus sueños -Bill dijo alegremente–. Estoy seguro de que puede averiguar sobre sus citas, er, promiscuas durante la fecha de hoy. ¡Pero primero debe elegir a alguien!

Tom frunció el ceño. Bill le estaba hablando como si tuviera tres años, y él podía sentir una punzada de molestia que iba creciendo. Pasó por alto aquello y saltó a Jennifer y miró a la siguiente mujer. Entonces la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Al cabo de un rato, todas las mujeres parecieron ser lo mismo. Todas con el cabello perfecto, labios brillantes y crujiente piel suave.

-¿Cuál de estas mujeres elegirías? -Tom preguntó después de unos minutos, una vez cerca de la mitad de los perfiles.

-Trato de no pensar en mis clientes de esa manera.

-Oh… -Tom alzó la vista en Bill. El pelo de Bill era liso de nuevo, las hebras negras caían por sus hombros, cortadas en capas profesionalmente. Los ojos de Bill fueron delineados con sombra de ojos negro nuevamente, y sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro con blanco en las puntas. Tom no podía dejar de pensar que Bill era una mujer. Una mujer muy atractiva a todo esto.

-Entonces… -Tom tosió nerviosamente -. ¿Tú… te gustan las mujeres?

Bill lo miró fijamente-. ¿Perdón?

-Tú sabes ¿Eres gay?

Bill suspiró fuertemente, rodando sus ojos-. Como dije, no me gusta ser muy personal con los clientes. Por lo general no me preguntan acerca de mi orientación sexual.

-Bueno, es solo por curiosidad -Se encogió Tom.

Bill tomó un largo trago a su café, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando este quemó la punta de su lengua.

-Bueno, Señor Trümper, ya que usted es tan curioso -Murmuró Bill–. Me convertí en casamentero porque creo firmemente en el amor verdadero. Si encuentro mi amor en un hombre o en una mujer no es importante para mí.

-¿Así que eres bi?

Bill suspiró de nuevo–. Si usted solamente escuchara lo que dije…

-Sí, sí, sí -Tom agitó su mano perezosamente –. Yo no creo realmente en "el amor verdadero". Nunca he estado enamorado. Cuando estoy con una mujer, siempre siento que allá afuera hay alguien mejor.

-Bueno, es probable que no haya estado buscando en los lugares indicados. Y usted realmente necesita instalarse tarde o temprano. Tiene una herencia esperándole, ¿verdad? -Tom asintió y Bill continuó-. ¿No quiere dejar a los niños encargados después de que se haya retirado?

-Nunca pienso en lo que me espera por delante- Tom se encogió de hombros–. Prefiero vivir en el ahora -Bill no respondió y Tom miraba las últimas páginas. Sus ojos aterrizaron sobre una hermosa mujer, su cabello de ébano caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, rayas rubias mezcladas entre el negro, sus labios rosados en un ligero puchero, y sus pestañas oscuras, bastantes para raspar su ceja.

Se parecía increíblemente a Bill.

-Esta es Claudia -dijo Bill suavemente.

Tom casi saltó. Estaba mirando la imagen tan intensamente que olvidó en dónde se encontraba. Limpió su garganta y repitió su nombre.

-Su número debería estar por ahí -añadió Bill.

-La llamaré -masculló Tom. Él tomó la hoja de papel como se levantó. Bill lo vio dejar la cafetería y ni se molestó en despedirse con la mano. Metió los papeles dispersados devuelta a la carpeta y terminó su bebida.

Tom caminó dentro del club, encabezando directamente a la barra. Echó un vistazo por el lugar entero buscando rápidamente a Claudia. Ella le había dicho que estaría ahí por las diez y eran las diez y cinco minutos. Tom pensó que la linda chica había llegado temprano. Pero no estaba ahí. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado, compadeciéndose a sí mismo, y puso algo de dinero en la barra, ordenando un vodka y limonada.

Se hundió en un asiento, sus brazos cruzados y sus dedos jugando con un dreadlock* bebió de su bebida, sus ojos revoloteando hacia delante y atrás. Una pareja sentada a pocos asientas detrás se besaban, ganándose una mirada celosa de Tom. Él rodó sus ojos y giró hacia el taburete, decidiéndose que si Claudia no estuviera ahí en diez minutos, él se marchaba.

Nueve minutos más tarde, él divisó una delgada figura sentada sola en una mesa. No podía ver la cara de la persona, ya que estaba cubierta por un brilloso y sedosos pelo negro, unos pocos parches de rubio visibles. Tom tragó- ella debía ser Claudia.

Puso su vaso sobre la barra y se levantó, rápidamente dejando la propina para el barman antes de que se paseara a la delgada figura. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre su espalda, su pulgar solo tocando su cuello.

-¿Me vas a dejar toda la noche esperando? -Él preguntó.

La figura se volteó, y la mirada de Tom se encontró los familiares, ojos negros misteriosamente delineados.

-¿Señor Trümper?-Bill dijo despacio, su mente nublada por la confusión.

-¿Bill?- Las cejas de Tom se elevaron y dejó inmediatamente el hombro de Bill, su rostro envuelto en un color rojo brillante, maldiciéndose por confundir a Bill con una mujer de nuevo.

Bill parpadeó al hombre de los dreadlocks, sus labios ligeramente abiertos cuando el miró fijamente, preguntándose por qué Tom le había tocado tan seductoramente, ¿por qué su voz había sonado tan apacible? Su cuello sintió un cosquilleo con el vestigio de los dedos de Tom.

-¿Señor Trümper?- Bill repitió. Su mente corría y su cuello se sentía caliente.

-Llámame Tom- tosió Tom en su mano, agitando su cabeza –Um… Lo siento por esto. Yo solo…

-¡No, espera! -Bill dijo rápidamente. –Um…- Hizo un ademán de tomar asiento frente a él y Tom suspiró tomando asiento. Él era todavía una remolacha roja. -¿Está todo bien? ¿No iba usted a salir con Claudia esta noche?

Tom ya había olvidado todo sobre Claudia. Pero ahora se sintió doblemente avergonzado: En primer lugar para mostrarse a una perra cualquiera que aún no estaba allí, y segundo por dejar que Bill lo viera en esa situación.

-Ella no se presentó- Tom se encogió, tratando de parecer lo más despreocupado posible-. No es la gran cosa. Probablemente iré a casa, a beber.

-¿Ella no se presentó? -Bill repitió con delicadeza. Su frente se arrugó con simpatía–. Lo siento.

-Como dije, no es la gran cosa.

-Bueno, ella es un tipo de puta -dijo Bill disculpándose –. Yo debería haberle advertido.

Tom levantó una ceja. - Pensé que tú supuestamente no eras muy personal con los clientes

Bill se encogió. –Estoy fuera del trabajo ahora mismo -sonrió descaradamente.

Tom tragó aire, sintiendo como si estuviera sentado frente a una preciosa mujer. Bill tenía más rasgos femeninos que cualquier hombre que él hubiera visto antes- sus labios eran rosados y gruesos, sus ojos nunca sin maquillaje, su cabello era muy liso. Como él sonrió, sus dientes imperfectos acentuaron la plenitud de sus labios, así como los pequeños huecos de sus hoyuelos.

-¿Ordenamos algún vino? ¿Señor Trümper?- La voz de Bill interrumpió el tren de los pensamientos de Tom.

-Llámame Tom.

La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó. – Muy bien, Tom. ¿Vino?

Tom sonrió de vuelta, su estomago ligeramente hormigueó cuando él asintió.

Esto había sido alrededor de una hora. La pierna derecha de Bill fue cruzada por la izquierda y él se inclinaba contra la mesa, sus codos presionados contra la madera oscura. Él estaba con su cuarta copa de vino y empezaba a reír tontamente.

-No lo creo- Dijo Tom firmemente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No, ¡enserio! Las tres de mis tías se casaron con el hombre de sus sueños. Todo gracias a mí.

-Pendejadas. ¿Cómo encontraste a todos esos hombres?

-Fácil -Bill se encogió-. Usted busca por los signos. Las pequeñas cosas- como cuando una persona se ruboriza, las clases de miradas que ellos se dan, cuan nerviosos ellos se ponen. Toda la clásica basura romántica.

-Todavía no entiendo como consigues enganchar a toda esa gente pero tú no tienes a nadie- dijo Tom. Era muy consciente de que Bill estaba bebido; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosado y él estaba hablando lentamente, recalcando palabras al azar, y rebosaba de risitas tontas.

-Estoy esperando -Bill arrastró las palabras. Él bajó su copa y alcanzó la botella de vino.

-Conducirás a casa -refunfuñó Tom, su mano sale disparada para detener a Bill. La mano de Bill se envolvió alrededor del cuello de la botella, y Tom puso sus dedos sobre la mano ágil de Bill, parándolo para que le devolviera el vino. Él no le dejó ir.

Los ojos de Bill observaron la botella de vino, mirando la mano de Tom encima de la de él antes de que volviera a ver a Tom.

-Estoy esperando por la persona adecuada -continuó. Su pulgar se movió y Tom rápidamente tiró su mano hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando él miró fijamente su regazo.

-Perdón por eso -dijo Tom modestamente. Él odiaba las disculpas.

-¿Perdón por qué? -Bill masculló. Él despacio se encorvaba, su mejilla sobre la fría mesa, cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Bill?

-Solo un segundo -Bill sostuvo un dedo–. Ha sido una semana larga. Alguna puta me llamó y me insultó porque ella tuvo un divorcio. Con el hombre que ella conoció gracias a mí.

-Eso apesta.

-Sí. Estoy cansado de tratar con toda esa mierda. ¿Por qué no puede la gente ser feliz al estar enamorada? No tiene que ser tan jodidamente difícil.

Bill continuó su discurso, aunque su voz era cada vez más tranquila, más tranquila, hasta que él se hablara incoherentemente a sí mismo. Tom le miró, su boca se movía por el entretenimiento.

-¿Perdona?

Tom quitó sus ojos de la figura de Bill y echó un vistazo. Una atractiva joven mujer estaba de pié junto a él, su pelo negro que contrasta con su piel pálida. Claudia.

-¿Tú eres Tom? -ella continuó.

-…Sí- dijo Tom vacilante, cogiendo la apariencia de Claudia. Ella tenía un corto vestido negro, sus pies recubiertos en tacones de cuatro pulgadas. Su cabello estaba rizado, y sus labios eran rojo rubí con lápiz de labios. Se veía diferente a su fotografía. Lucía barata. Ahora, ella no se parecía a Bill.

-Hola, soy Claudia -Ella estiró su mano y sacudió la de Tom-. Siento llegar tarde, hubo un gran accidente en la carretera. Algún idiota borracho -Ella rodó sus ojos y Tom notó una mueca como protuberante y sus ojos eran brillantes como si ella fuera alguna espeluznante Barbie.

-Encantado de conocerte -dijo Tom de todos modos. Él miró hacia el moreno, quién de repente se sacudió despierto, sentado. Él aclaró su garganta nerviosamente cuando él miró a Claudia, limpiando el hilo de baba que corría sus labios.

-Hola -dijo, dándole una sonrisa floja –. Yo justo me estaba marchando- miró al de rastas-. ¡Su cita apareció! ¡Genial! –exclamó levantándose.

-Bill, no deberías conducir a casa -Tom arrugó su frente.

-Nah, estoy bien, quédese y disfrute su… ¡oomph! -Bill se tropezó con sus propios pies y aterrizó sobre el suelo de mármol, justo en su cara. Varias personas voltearon para mirarle fijamente y rápidamente ordenó sus pies, limpiando la sangre de su nariz con manga.

-Conduciré a casa por ti -Tom se levantó, mirando al de cabellos oscuros con preocupación.

-Mi auto está aquí- Bill lloriqueó cuando Tom agarró firmemente su brazo.

-Conduciremos de vuelta en la mañana y podrás recuperarlo -dijo Tom. Él miró a Claudia que estaba mirando incrédula-. ¿Fecha de lluvia? (*)

-¿No vas a estar de vuelta esta noche?- Claudia cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lentamente mostrando y empujando el escote que ella traía. Esto tomó a Tom un vistazo para darse cuenta de que su pecho fue mejorado quirúrgicamente.

-Estoy muy casado, en realidad. Voy a llamarte una noche- dijo Tom, tratando de parecer lo más arrepentido posible -. Trataré de llamarte.

-Muy bien- Los hombros de Claudia cayeron cuando ella vio que Tom abandonaba el club, el brazo de Bill alrededor de su cuello. Ni siquiera había dicho adiós.

* * *

1.- Prefiero usar "Dreadlocks" en vez de rastas, no sé, cosas mías, pero bien elq ue no sepa deadlocks es rastas igual, asíq eu espero que no haya problemas en eso.

2.- Fecha de lluvia es una fecha/cita que ha sido suspendida por la lluvia y será removida a otra. La autora usó ese termino para referirse a que la cita iba a ser después. Pero esta vez fue suspendida por Bill x).

Espero que les haya gustado ;).


	3. Chapter 3

The Matchmaker

(El Casamentero)

By: **Buyyouadrank**

TRADUCCIÓN

Capítulo 3.

Cuando Bill se despertó en una habitación enorme, naturalmente, entró en pánico. Él estaba híper ventilando y miraba frenéticamente alrededor, tratando desesperadamente de recordar lo que había pasado, cuando Tom caminó adentro del cuarto, mirando disgustado.

-¿Se-Señor Trümper?- los ojos de Bill se agrandaron. Claramente sintió la resaca palpitando detrás de sus ojos.

-Pensé que ibas a llamarme Tom- el hombre dedreadlock**s** rodó sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Bill le ignoró, frotando suavemente sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al mirar sus dedos y ver que éstos estaban cubiertos de restos pegajosos del maquillaje de la noche anterior. Dio un grito ahogado y miró a Tom -¿Qué pasó con _su_ cita?-exigió.

-¿Claudia? Eh- Tom se encogió de hombros- La dejé para llevarte a casa ¿No recuerdas?

-¿A casa?- Bill miró a su alrededor. Era bastante claro que ese enorme cuarto, limpio **y** bien decorado no era su casa. El suyo era mucho más pequeño y amontonado. Había figurado que Tom vivía en un lindo apartamento de moda. – ¿Yo…yo arruiné _su_ cita?- puso cara larga.

-Realmente no me importa- masculló Tom. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Bill con la mirada confusa. Regresó segundos más tarde cargando una bolsa de hielo. –Para tu cabeza- dijo cortante. Bill miró fijamente a la bolsa de hielo inexpresivo por un momento antesde alcanzarla lentamente.

-¿_Usted_ no está enojado conmigo?- preguntó en voz baja

Tom se rió -¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

-¡Arruiné _su_ cita! ¡Se supone que le debo conseguir citas, no arruinarlas!- dijo Bill miserablemente. La mano que sostenía la bolsa de hielo calló del sillón en el cual había estado durmiendo, rodando por el piso.

Tom suspiró y se inclinó para recogerla. Presionó el frío objeto azul en la frente de Bill ganando una mirada sorprendida.-Es para tu cabeza, no para mi piso- chasqueó. Bill asintió lentamente y llegó hasta tomar la bolsa de hielo, sus dedos rozando los de Tom.

-Gracias- murmuró Bill, sintiendo un ligero rubor esparciéndose a través de su rostro. Miró por encima para ver a Tom encogerse de hombros. -Realmente lo siento…-

-Bill, no te abrumes por eso- Tom rió abiertamente. Los ojos de Bill fueron directamente para sus labios, por primera vez notando el brillo del metal en la esquina de su boca. – Además, terminamos por pasarlo bien, ¿verdad?-

Bill se ruborizó – Honestamente no recuerdo-

Tom se encogió de nuevo. –Pensé que fue un buen momento, fue diferente, ¿sabes?-

Bill asintió, sus labios en un puchero. _-¿Qué quiere decir, "diferente"? ¿Acaso tuvimos sexo?, Hombre, eso espero-_

-De todos modos… tengo que salir bastante pronto- Tom echó un vistazo al reloj -¿Quieres que te consiga café primero? ¿O tienes hambre?-

-No, está bien- Bill sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por los lentos sentimientos de atracción que ya crecían dentro de él. –No quiero mantenerle ocupado-

Tom asintió. Bill sonrió abiertamente cuando él con cautela se estiró, oyendo a sus huesos crujir al hacerlo. No podía menos que preguntarse ¿por qué Tom seguía soltero? Era rico, tenía un estilo único, atento, gracioso, extremadamente guapo. Bill sintió su estómago revolotear por el último pensamiento. Pero en general no podía entender por qué ninguna mujer se queda con el hombre de dreadlock**s**.

-A propósito- Tom llamó cuando salió de la habitación. -¿Es posible que laves tu rostro? Te ves como la mierda.

Bill suspiró. _Oh. Es por eso._

Unos dos minutos pasaron. Entonces Tom estaba devuelta en la habitación, echándole una mirada tímida a Bill. – Seriamente, déjame sacarte para el desayuno. Me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera-

Esta vez Bill no se negó.

Bill había tomado el consejo directo de Tom y lavó su rostro, aunque ahora estuviera un poco incómodo. Se sintió extremadamente desnudo sin su maquillaje oscuro, y casi se sintió una persona fea. Intentaba duramente no moverse nervioso cuando despacio mascó sobre su Muffin de chocolate, pero no podía dejar de notar que Tom lo miraba atentamente, volviéndolo aún más nervioso.

Tom, por otro lado, se inclinaba cómodamente en su silla, no tomando su café, sus ojos continuamente lanzándole una mirada a Bill. El hombre frente a él lucía simplemente impresionante. Sin las capas de maquillaje, Tom empezaba a distinguir los rasgos de Bill: los ojos color miel, la nariz suavemente respingada y los gruesos labios rosa. Los suaves rasgos femeninos fueron contrastados con la masculinidad de sus altos pómulos obstinados, así como la firme mandíbula.

Tom comprendió que, fácilmente podría confundirle por una mujer, la belleza de Bill era en realidad más masculina. Y Tom ahora se sentía perturbado por sus propios pensamientos; nunca había pensado que otro hombre era "hermoso". Diablos, él era más derecho que una regla.

-Entonces…-Bill limpió su garganta, finalmente vencido por la incomoda mirada insistente de Tom. -¿_Le_ importaría decirme todo lo que pasó anoche? Con Claudia, quiero decir- delicadamente lamió una pequeña mancha de chocolate en su índice. Los ojos de Tom siguieron su lengua, ligeramente decepcionado de que la bola de metal había desaparecido.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces, Bill, no es importante-

-Bueno, hemos vuelto a ser profesionales ahora mismo. Entonces necesito saber qué pasó para que pueda determinar qué tipo de mujer_ elegirte_ para la próxima vez- dijo Bill bruscamente.

Tom refunfuñó. Hundiéndose más en su asiento. Casi había olvidado que Bill era su casamentero y nada más.

-Ella entró. Tú estabas borracho. Dijo algunas cosas, sacudió mi mano, se presentó, tú sabes. Luego te levantaste y caíste al suelo. No dejé que conducieras a casa en ese estado, entonces…- Tom se calmó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Parecía sorprendida cuando yo me iba, pero en verdad no me importó. Entonces te traje a casa-

-¿Entonces ella quiso continuar la cita?-

-Supongo-

-¿Por qué _dijiste_ que no?-

-¡Porque yo quería llevarte a casa!- Tom dijo bruscamente, sintiendo como si él se estuviera repitiendo lo mismo y siendo ignorado. -¡No me importó Claudia, sólo la conocí!-

-¿Qué quieres decir, no _te_ importó?- Bill gritó, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Era tu cita! ¡Pagaste para conocerla! ¡Si debías irte, podrías haber arreglado una siguiente cita con ella!-

Tom abrió su boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Bill tenía razón. Se encogió con enfado y finalmente recogió su café, tomando un largo sorbo.

Bill suspiró fuertemente, su mano lentamente subiendo para atravesar su cabello negro. Los ojos de Tom dibujaron la acción, mirando los hilos negros que subían con su mano para luego caer de nuevo en el lugar, casi como en cámara lenta.

-¿Cuál fue la última mujer con la que estuviste? ¿Antes de Claudia?- Bill preguntó luego de algunos segundos.

Tom dejó caer su mandíbula en su palma, mirando arriba y tratando de recordar. Él pensó en la fecha más alejada que podía, recordando la última vez en donde estuvo; hace aproximadamente una semana. Recordó a la rubia bonita de Jessica. Recordó que ella quería hacer algo, y él la había ignorado y se había ido de ese lugar. Se sintió un poco culpable ahora. No es que Tom se sintiera mal por Jessica, estaba preocupado de lo que Bill podía pensar de él.

-Estaba esa chica. Jessica-

-¿Jessica? ¿Cómo la conociste?-

-En un club nocturno- contestó Tom secamente. No estaba realmente de humor para hablar de ella.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?-

-Uh… me acosté con ella-

-¿…y?-

-Y eso fue todo- Tom chasqueó, fingiendo estar muy interesado en el logo de publicidad del nuevo capuchino del restaurante por lo que podía evitar la estrecha mirada de Bill.

-Estás de broma- murmuró Bill secamente cayendo de hombros -¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en una verdadera relación?-

Tom rascó su frente –Creo que cuando tenía catorce años-

Bill rodó sus ojos -¿Entonces no sabes tratar a una mujer?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Mierda sí sé cómo tratar a una mujer!- la boca de Tom cayó abierta con indignación –Traté a Jessica muy bien. En la cama, eso-

Bill gimió. -¿Entonces es eso? Duermes con mujeres, ¿pero tú nunca has tenido realmente una relación? ¡Ruego a Dios que no tengas alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual porque si tienes, mi trabajo será con un infierno más difícil!

-¿Preguntarle a tu cliente si este tiene alguna ETS? No es muy profesional- Tom miró airadamente al hombre sentado frente a él.

-Lo siento, yo solo…- Bill se quejó cuando él dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. -¿Entonces qué? Quieres una novia, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres casarte y todo eso?-

-No realmente- Tom masculló disculpándose – Si esto es una pérdida de tu tiempo…-

-No, no- Bill se agitó fuera de sí- Sólo tenemos que traer de vuelta la pasión de amar -

Tom levantó una ceja. -¿Pasión de amar?- repitió incrédulo.

Bill se ruborizó ligeramente, comprendiendo lo estúpido que sonó. –Bueno, tenemos que conseguir el gusto por las mujeres de nuevo. Y no s**ó**lo por sus cuerpos o promiscuidad-

-Buena suerte con eso- Tom se rió escéptico.

Bill rió y se hizo hacia delante para sacudir a Tom a través de la nariz.

-He tenido clientes peores que _usted_, Señor Trümper- sonrió abiertamente -¿Mi tía más vieja? Ella estaba aterrada al sexo, dijo que ella iba a quedarse virgen para siempre. Hombre, ¿yo la envicié con eso? No hay lugar dejado en su casa que no esté cubierto con condones usados-

Tom hizo una mueca. –Bien, si eres un obrador de milagros, entonces hazlo-

-¡Muy bien!- Bill se puso de pié y aplaudió alegremente -¿Estás libre hoy? ¡Vamos a empezar ahora!-

Tom le miró fijamente –Uh… supongo que estoy libre-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Bill, su cara dividiéndose en una enorme sonrisa. -¡Vamos, arriba, arriba, arriba!- Él agarró la mano de Tom y tiró de él. Puso un par de billetes sobre la mesa e hizo señas a Tom para que lo siguiera. Ellos anduvieron por la acera, caminando lado a lado.

Tom sintió que su rostro se calentaba cuando el brazo de Bill de vez en cuando golpeaba el suyo. Él se concentraba en la acera que tenía por delante, dando un breve vistazo al todavía sonriente perfil de Bill. Él tiene una cara hecha para sonreír, Tom se encontró a sí mismo pensando. Aún más extraño, la voz en su cabeza que había dicho aquellas palabras era tierna, casi cariñosa.

-Entonces, aquí es dónde se trabajará- Bill puso sus palmas una contra otra. Los pasos de él y Tom se hacían más lentos cuando ellos estaban más y más cerca del corazón de la ciudad, d**ó**nde había una gran fuente de piedra. –Yo seré tu cita. Sólo debes tratarme como tratarías a cualquier otra mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Sé natural, sé tu mismo- sonrió descaradamente. – ¡Entonces puedo decir todo lo que hiciste mal para que puedas arreglarlo!- Él sonó un poco demasiado alegre.

-No estoy seguro acerca de esto…- murmuró Tom como llegó Bill y le agarró la mano. Tom se sintió nervioso de repente, preguntándose si su mano estaba sudorosa, si es que Bill se sintiera asqueado. Notó que la mano de Bill parecía encajar perfectamente en la suya, las líneas y curvas de su palma adecuada contra la insensible piel de Tom.

-Oh, Tomi, ¡estoy teniendo un grandioso día!, la fuente, ¡Qué romántico!- Bill se rió disimuladamente, su voz se hizo más fuerte y movió su manos hacia adelante y atrás. Estaba en un completo modo de niña y dejó salir una aireada risa tonta, agitando su cabello.

-… ¿Tomi? No me llames Tomi- Tom se quejó, riendo entre dientes.

-Solo sigue la corriente- Bill sacó su lengua.

Tom sonrió abiertamente cuando un pequeño muchacho rubio del otro lado de la fuente arrojó una moneda, creando un chapoteo bastante grande. El chapoteo hizo que el agua volara, y voló en el pelo de Bill. Bill chilló, sus manos dirigidas al lugar mojado detrás de su cabeza. Tom se rió como Bill pasó los siguientes cinco minutos lloriqueando.

-Muy bien, volvamos a la cita- Bill se ruborizó.

-Bien- Tom tomó la mano de Bill otra vez, sintiendo el calor de la mano del otro hombre que se inunda por las yemas de sus dedos. –Háblame de ti, Bill-

Bill se burló. –Tienes que comenzar con algo menos vago. Pregúntame algo más interesante, algo que de lugar a más conversación.

-Está bien- Tom rodó sus ojos -¿Cuándo conseguiste el piercing en tu lengua?-

Bill claramente no se esperaba esto. Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos como sus dedos se apretaron suavemente alrededor de los de Tom. –No mucha gente nota esto- dijo suavemente –Lo tengo desde que tenía trece. Hice enojar a mis padres, realmente-

-Genial. Sé todo sobre hacer enojar a los padres- Tom sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Oh?- Bill pestañeó de una modo girly, como diciendo "Oh, buen señor, cuénteme más".

-Sí. Cuando tenía quince me jodí a una chica sobre el sillón favorito de mi papá, ¡él lo botó después de eso!-

-Um, ¿Tom?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Hablar de tus polvos con tus amigos está bien, pero la mayoría de las mujeres, o al menos la mayoría de las mujeres sofisticadas, no les gustaría escuchar de ti con otras mujeres- Con toda honestidad, a Bill no le gustó escuchar de Tom sobre otras mujeres, tampoco. Sabía que era su trabajo y todo, pero podía recordar su estómago que se arremolinaba con los celos de la otra noche cuando Claudia le había hablado a Tom.

-Bueno, bueno- Tom se recuperó rápidamente –Yo solía tocar la guitarra eléctrica lo más fuerte que fuera posible para enojar a mis padres-

Bill sonrió perezosamente –Eso está mejor-


	4. Chapter 4

The Matchmaker

(El Casamentero)

By: **Buyyouadrank**

TRADUCCIÓN

Capítulo 4.

La noche llegó y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Bill se quejaba de su cabello diciendo que éste se iba a volver crespo y feo, Tom rodó sus ojos y le entregó a Bill su chamarra.

-¿Qué hay sobre ti?- Bill frunció el ceño. Casi gritaba para ser escuchado por el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando el pavimento y los truenos distantes.

-No voy a llorar si mi cabello se moja- Tom sonrió juguetonamente dándole un codazo a Bill.

-Oh, lindo acto a propósito.

-¿Qué?

-Darme tu chaqueta. Muy parecido a un caballero- Bill sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh…-Tom se calmó, centrando su atención en los charcos que se empezaban a formar. Casi había olvidado que él y Bill estaban en una cita falsa. De hecho, estando con Bill, Tom no se sentía obligado o rígido, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a alguien para que se acostara con él. Generalmente su mente examinaba eso siempre que él estaba con la mayor parte de las mujeres, pero estando con Bill**, **se sentía tan natural, como si verdaderamente fuera él. Excepto, desde luego, en aquellos momentos cuando Bill hacía una observación y trataba de enseñarle las reglas para tener una cita perfecta.

Hubo un rayo sumamente ruidoso y el cielo oscuro crujió con el relámpago, causando que Bill chillara y abrazara la chaqueta de Tom más fuerte alrededor de él.

-Ese estuvo realmente cerca- murmuró, mirando el cielo con miedo, sus cejas elevadas.

-¡No me digas que ese trueno te asustó!- Tom rió ligeramente cuando Bill saltó tras otro rayo. El rostro libre de maquillaje de Bill estaba mojado por las gotas de lluvia, su piel brillante, especialmente contrastada por el cabello negro pegado y enmarcado a su cara.

-Como sea- Bill se ruborizó, sobresaliendo su labio inferior. Continuaron caminando, ninguno muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir con su "cita", porque ninguno de ellos quiso que se terminara. Caminaron delante de una tienda de TV y vieron que dentro los televisore**s e**staban programados en el canal meteorológico con títulos que decían "Fuerte Tormenta que continuará" y "Alerta de Tornado".

-¿Alerta de Tornado? Mierda, deberíamos entrar pronto- dijo Tom.

-Voy a conseguir un taxi- dijo Bill rápidamente. Se desabrochó la chaqueta, dispuesto a devolvérselo a Tom –Realmente necesito llegar a casa.

-¿Dónde vives?- Tom frunció el ceño

-Como a una media hora de aquí

Tom puso una mano sobre el brazo de Bill, evitando que éste se quitara su chamarra, Bill le miró de manera inquisidora, sus ojos color miel abiertos.

-No vayas- dijo Tom. Rápidamente añadió-La lluvia se pondrá más fuerte y el tráfico será una locura.

-Sí, pero…- Bill parpadeó, preguntándo**se** hasta dónde quería llegar Tom con esto-Tengo que llegar a casa en algún momento.

-Sólo espera que la lluvia aminore un poco.

-Viste las noticias, ¡eso no pasará en horas!

-Escucha- dijo Tom, analizando detenidamente sus zapatos y el dobladillo empapado de sus pantalones-Yo vivo muy cerca de aquí. Apenas diez minutos a pie. Puedo prestarte ropas y todo.

-¿Huh?- balbuceó Bill con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, si te quedas con las ropas mojadas, conseguirás un resfriado.

-¡No, no! ¿Me estás invitando de vuelta a tu casa?

La cara de Tom estaba rosada. –Quizás, si tú quieres.

Bill suspiró pesadamente, poniendo una mano en su cadera. –Tom, nunca, nunca invites a una mujer de vuelta a tu casa después de la primera cita, no a una mujer con estilo, al menos.

Tom se rió, viendo que Bill solo bromeaba -¿Entonces es un "sí"?

Bill asintió lentamente, su rubor a juego con el de Tom-Si realmente no te importa.

Tom sonrió, su cara entera más animada a pesar de la humedad de la lluvia, extendió la mano y con cuidado tomó la mano de Bill, girando para llevárselo.

-

-¡Me congelo!- exclamó Bill, sus dientes castañeteando. Un trueno le hizo jadear y cayó en sus propios pies, aterrizando en el césped y el barro. Se sentó lentamente, mirando con horror y repugnancia.

-Por supuesto que haremos una excursión cuando estemos cerca de allá- le tomó el pelo Tom, rodando sus ojos cuando extendió una mano que Bill tomó con gratitud. Estaban en el jardín que estaba al frente del complejo apartamentos de Tom y Bill se sentía humillado, cubierto de barro y mugre que se filtraba aun más en la chamarra de Tom a causa de la es_túpi_da lluvia.

Sin embargo Tom no parecía disgustado, y Bill estaba agradecido cuando el hombre de dreadlocks tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta delantera, que él abrió.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- Tom sonrío descaradamente una vez que abrió su propia puerta, manteniéndola abierta para dejar entrar a Bill primero. Bill suspiró con alivio cuando él sintió el aire caliente golpearle y rápidamente se quito la chaqueta de Tom y se la pasó.

-Realmente lo siento. Soy tan malditamente torpe- dijo Bill- ¿Te importa si uso tu ducha?

-Adelante- murmuró Tom. Limpió su garganta y alcanzó la chaqueta, sus dedos rozando los de Bill. Se habían estado tomando de la mano la mayor parte del día, pero sintió el calor extenderse a través de su cuerpo cuando encontró la mano de Bill. Trató de no mirar fijamente al pelinegro, que había estado llevando una fina camisa blanca bajo la enorme chaqueta gris de Tom. La camisa empapada **y **mojada se adhería al pecho de Bill, totalmente transl_ú_cida. Los ojos de Tom descaradamente vagaron sobre el torso blanco de Bill, teniendo en cuenta cada línea y curva hasta que la vista termino en su cinturón oscuro con tachones.

-Um- Bill interrumpió el sucio tren de pensamientos de Tom-¿Dónde está tu ducha?- Sintió su cuello caluroso y se pregunto si Tom se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Tom limpio su garganta y rápidamente dijo –Abajo en el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda- Bill asintió silenciosamente y giró. Tom vio su espalda y una vez que la puerta del baño fue abierta y cerrada se pego con la mano en la frente- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- se regañó a símismo, moviéndose de arriba abajo en su sala de estar -¡Es un hombre, por la mierda!

-¡Tom!- Se oyó la voz ahogada de Bill.

Tom casi saltó con un pie en el aire -¿Sí?- contestó inseguro.

-Está bien si uso tu shampoo y lo demás, ¿verdad?

Tom rodó sus ojos con el protocolo de Bill -¡Desde luego!- gritó. Suspiró y se lanzó en el sillón enterrando su cara en una de las almohadas. Gimió satisfecho inhalando el olor dulce. Le tomó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que olía como Bill, ya que había dormido en ese sofá, con su cabeza en aquella almohada, justo la noche anterior. –Mierda, mierda, mierda- coreó Tom, su mano pasando a cubrir sus ojos**,** la manera en que su corazón palpitaba no era una buena señal.

-¿Tom?

Tom se sentó derecho, casi olvidándose de respirar cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Bill; había salido de la ducha y estaba tímidamente de pies en el pasillo, una mano sosteniendo una toalla azul oscuro a su cintura. Su cabello se veía más suave que nunca, y enmarcó su cara elegantemente, pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían al suelo. Su piel húmeda brilló bajo las débiles luces del apartamento de Tom, y la toalla colgaba peligrosamente bajo sus caderas, dando a Tom una bonita vista de la piel suave por encima de la ingle.

-¿Si?- Tom finalmente se ahogo para responder.

-Dijiste que me podrías prestar algo de ropa.

-¡Oh!, mierda, lo siento, iré a sacarlas para ti- Tom se levantó precipitadamente, prácticamente corriendo a su dormitorio. Su frenética respuesta pronto fue seguida por cajones que se abrían y cerraban al azar, así como la ropa que golpeaba el piso. Bill lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido, preguntándose por qué el otro hombre se veía tan nervioso. Tom salió minutos después.-La mayor parte de mi ropa es bastante vieja, pero estos que son un poquito más viejos también son un poco más pequeños. Siento si no te quedan- explicó en un aliento.

-Tom, de verdad, no me importan si son demasiado grandes, no voy a quejarme después de todo lo que has hecho por mí- se rió Bill, el sonido claro y delicado como una campana.

Tom asintió, tragando densamente cuando Bill le dedicó una sonrisa y avanzó para tomar la ropa. Tom quería decir algo, quería preguntarle algo a Bill, solo así podría escuchar la azucarada voz de nuevo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Era la mejor cosa que Tom pudo pensar.

-Un poco- dijo Bill. Tomó unos cuantos pasos adelante y dejó caer la toalla

-¡Woah!- los ojos de Tom crecieron cuando el miró fijamente en el hermoso hombre desnudo en su sala de estar. Bill no parecía preocupado de su desnudez, al contrario, se ponía casualmente los shorts y pantalones de entrenamiento que Tom le había dado después de ponerse la camisa.

-Oh, lo siento- Bill dijo rápidamente- Soy un poco um… grosero. Por lo general no me importa que otros vean mi cuerpo- sonrió abiertamente a la mirada shockeada en la cara de Tom.

-Eso está bien- dijo Tom rápidamente, su voz tensa. Haber visto a Bill desnudo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, podía sentir un ligero calor juntarse en su estómago y un poco de cosquilleo en la ingle. -¡La comida! Um… ¿qué te gusta?- Tom cruzó la cocina, agradecido por la parte superior del mármol que era lo suficientemente alto para cubrirlo de la cintura para abajo.

-Cualquier cosa, en realidad- Bill colocó sus codos en el otro lado del mostrador y se inclinó hacia delante, su flequillo húmedo que caía golpeando sus ojos**, **lo** s**opló y dijo: -Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de nuestra cita?, ¿Mis consejos te ayudaron?, ¿Aprendiste algo importante?

-Sheesh, estoy siendo interrogado- dijo Tom secamente cuando abrió el refrigerador para ver si había algo comestible además de polos. -¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

-¿Qué, sobre mi trabajo?- Bill frunció el ceño. –Es por eso que estoy aquí…

-Sí, lo sé, pero…-murmuró Tom, sacando una caja de pizza congelada y entornando los ojos en las instrucciones de cocinar.-Bueno, la cita está terminada, así que, ¿por qué hablar de ello?

Bill suspiró. –Si no hablamos de ello, entonces no sabremos si aprendiste algo. Ese fue el punto, ser una experiencia lucrativa. Entonces podrías aprender correctamente a tratar a una mujer y tener una cita con éxito la próxima vez, ¿recuerdas?

-No es el cálculo- Tom rodó sus ojos –No hay ninguna fórmula mágica, no hay ningún libro de cocina. Cuando sales con alguien, tú haces un clic o no lo haces. Eso es todo. Yo sólo… no he hecho clic con nadie en los últimos ocho años.

-Quizás porque no te abres- Bill se encogió de hombros. –Pero no estoy muy seguro. Basado en lo que me he enterado sobre Claudia y Jessica, pareces pensar en las mujeres como algo monótono, y sólo las llegas a conocer por lo superficial. Sin embargo parecías bien conmigo hoy. Nosotros hicimos clic muy bien, ¿verdad?

Tom se congeló, su mano en la manija del horno. Volteó lentamente hacia Bill, quien estaba mirándole inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de lo importante que había sido lo que dijo. Tenía razón desde luego, él y Tom habían hecho clic perfectamente. Tom comprendió lo que le tenía preocupado. No se suponía que debía hacer "clic" con otro hombre.

-Me di cuenta de algo- murmuró Tom.

-¿Qué?

-La cita no ha terminado.

-¿Huh? Por supuesto que ha terminado- Bill levantó su ceja perforada.

-No, quiero decir, no oficialmente terminada. Una cita debería terminarse con un beso ¿verdad?

Bill miró fijamente a Tom, cuya mirada devuelta hizo a su corazón palpitar con fuerza-No en realidad, no deberías aspirar a un beso hasta la tercera cita- se rió inquietamente, levantándose y sus codos ya no estaban más en el mostrador.

-Bill- Tom dijo suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre la de Bill antes de que ésta dejara el mostrador-Yo… estoy malditamente confundido. Sólo necesito ver. Tengo que ver si se siente bien.

Bill sacudió su cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Su corazón prácticamente palpitaba en su garganta ahora, buscó una excusa para no dejar que Tom le besara, aún cuando la idea le parecía bien. -No puedo. Es poco profesional, eres mi cliente. Esto frustra el propósito de mi trabajo. Simplemente _no puedo_.

Tom ignoró el débil argumento de Bill y dio un paso más cerca, cuidadosamente sosteniendo su muñeca- Dime que tú no quieres, y entonces no lo haré- dijo suavemente.

Bill lo miró, sin omitir que los labios de Tom se dirigían sus labios y él inconcientemente los lamió, su corazón latía increíblemente rápido. Tom tomó el prolongado silencio de Bill como el permiso y se inclinó adelante, capturando el labio inferior de Bill entre los suyos.

Los ojos de Bill se quedaron abiertos durante un momento, tomando la serena expresión de Tom, antes de lentamente cerrarlos y se abrió al beso, notando cuan suaves y carnosos eran los labios de Tom. Se estremeció cuando Tom puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y lo empujó más cerca hasta que él fue presionado contra su pecho. La lengua de Tom lentamente empujaba contra los labios cerrados de Bill, éstegimió y abrió su boca, succionando la lengua de Tom, girando su cabeza hacia un lado para dar un acceso más fácil. Sus manos lentamente se acercaron, una descansando sobre un lado de Tom mientras que la otra detrás de su cuello, envolviéndose alrededor de los suaves rizos marrones que no fueron ligados a las rastas.

Para Tom una parte era dicha y otra parte era pavor, besar a Bill fue incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Podía sentir su corazón elevarse cuando Bill lo besó de vuelta con impaciencia, haciendo pequeños y deliciosos ruidos que iban directo al miembro de Tom, mareándolo con la lujuria.

Bill se retiró bruscamente, sus dedos subiendo para limpiar su boca cuando el miró fijamente a Tom con amplios ojos. Tom hizo un ruido de protesta y mantuvo sus manos firmes y apretadas alrededor del otro hombre.

- No debimos haber hecho eso- Bill declaró con una pequeña voz, sus dedos sacudiéndose un poco cuando los puso sobre el pecho de Tom. Quiso apartarlo, pero sentir el pecho de Tom bajo la yema de sus dedos era tan suave y duro y no podía hacerse ese favor.

-Sí. ¿Y?- Tom sonrió con satisfacción y chocó la nariz de Bill juguetonamente. En ese momento, no estaba pensando en nada malo que podría venir de sus acciones; solamente pensó lo bueno que se sintió, especialmente el sabor del piercing de la lengua de Bill.

-Yo-Tú- Bill tartamudeó-. ¡Te gustan las mujeres!

Tom suspiró y aflojó su agarre en Bill -Bill, estoy tratando de disfrutar el momento, pero lo estás haciendo jodidamente difícil.

Bill arrugó la frente y apartó a Tom- ¡No puedes disfrutar el momento si esto no va a conducir a ninguna parte!- dijo bruscamente-¿Por qué mierda me besas, entonces?, ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando un día "comes mi cara", **y **al siguiente me entero sobre tus pequeñas historias de polvos con cualquier mujer?

-Esto no es así- dijo Tom modestamente.

-¡Sí es!- gritó Bill, ahora estando a dos pies de distancia de Tom. No podía creer que hace menos de un minuto, fue presionado contra el otro hombre, gimiendo. Se sintió repugnado con sí mismo, y sintió una rabia intensa contra el hombre que estaba parado frente a él. Giró su cabeza y miró la ventana, notando la ausencia de la lluvia –Me voy.

-¡Bill! ¡No!- Tom llamó después de él. Quería patearse a sí mismo por arruinar el momento.

Bill no respondió. La súplica desesperada de Tom fue detenida bruscamente ante el sonido de un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

The Matchmaker

(El Casamentero)

By: **Buyyouadrank**

TRADUCCIÓN

Capítulo 5.

Tom no pudo dormir esa noche. Se movía incómodamente en su cama, consciente de cada crujido de la cabecera, de cada pequeña gota que caía sobre el techo. Ninguna posición era lo suficientemente cómoda. Su estómago revoloteaba nerviosamente y podía sentir la palpitación de un entrante dolor de cabeza.

Se maldecía a sí mismo silenciosamente, deseando no haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo diablos fue y arruinó el momento tan perfecto que había compartido con Bill sólo hace unas horas atrás? No conseguía quitarse de su mente al pelinegro, y volvía a revivir cada detalle de su día juntos, analizándolo todo.

Pero cada vez, su mente volvía a las mismas cosas: el movimiento del sedoso cabello de Bill contra su mejilla, la pálida piel impecable, la manera en que Bill levantaba su ceja perforada cada cinco segundos y, por supuesto, la deliciosa manera que él probó, un gusto que fue únicamente de metal.

Tom suspiró y rodó sobre su estómago, colocando su cabeza en la suave almohada de plumas. Estaba preocupado por sí mismo también, por su puesto, y preguntándose cuando exactamente le habían empezado a gustar los hombres. Sin embargo, Tom sabía bastante bien que él no era gay, todavía le gustaban las tetas y todo, pero había algo irresistiblemente hermoso en Bill.

Miró su radio alarma sobre la mesita de nochey gimió cuando vio que eran tan sólo las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía que llamar a Bill lo más pronto posible, y sabía perfectamente que éste no apreciaría ser llamado tan temprano. Así que iba a tener que esperar lo más que pudiera, pero le atemorizaba pasar varias horas sin llamar a Bill, sin escuchar su dulce voz.

Tom miraba fijamente a su alto techo y, desesperadamente, empezó a contar las ovejas, imaginando los esponjosos, gordos, blancos animales saltando sobre su colchón y desaparecer debajo de la cama antes que otro apareciera de la nada para repetir el ciclo.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete._

En el momento que llegó a la oveja noventa y cinco, finalmente se durmió.

-

Bill fue despertado a las ocho esa mañana. Sus ojos pestañearon, y se sentó despacio con el sonido agudo del teléfono llenando sus oídos.

-¿Hola?- murmuró.

-¿Bill? ¡Bill! Buenos días, es Tom.

Bill frunció el ceño y se movió para apagar el teléfono cuando la frenética voz de Tom gritó: -¡No cuelgues!

Bill suspiró. -¿Qué quieres, Tom?

-Quiero…Umm…- En la otra línea, Tom se movió nerviosamente, al borde de la incomodidad, tratando de pensar en lo que le diría a Bill -… hablar sobre mujeres. Tú sabes, profesionalmente. ¿Encuéntrame en Starbucks, igual que ayer?

Bill cerró sus ojos, repicando sus pies contra el piso. Finalmente dijo: –Bien.

-¡Muy Bien! Voy para allá ahora. ¡Adiós! –Tom colgó el teléfono dejando a Bill bostezando. Bill hubiese querido que el encuentro fuera algunas horas más tarde. Pero ya no tenía ninguna otra opción, sólo levantarse de la cama y salir para reunirse con el hombre de los dreadlocks.

-

-¿Qué es eso?- Tom arrugó sus cejas cuando Bill dejó la enorme carpeta en la mesa.

-Tus citas. Recuerda, viste esto, ¿tres días atrás? -Bill rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la silla opuesta a Tom. Inmediatamente abrió la carpeta y comenzó a sacar algunos perfiles de las mujeres–. Me tomé la libertad de encontrar a las mujeres que personalmente pensé serían más compatibles contigo, a ver si podemos terminar con esto más rápido.

-Uh, ¿Bill?

-¿Qué?

Tom frunció el ceño–. Fue más o menos mentira. Yo no quería ver tu búsqueda o algo así. Sólo quería verte y hablar contigo.

Bill abrió la boca-. ¡¿Me hiciste arrastrar toda esta basura a través de la ciudad para nada?!

-Lo siento -murmuró Tom, teniendo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.- Sólo quiero hablar contigo y disculparme.

Bill se inclinó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, mirando para todas partes menos a Tom. No estaba muy enojado, es más, una pequeña parte de él esperaba que él y Tom se pudieran reconciliar. Después de todo, por más breve que haya sido, Bill había disfrutado el beso tanto como el otro hombre lo hizo.

-Adelante -dijo Bill.

-Bien. Fui un idiota. Actué como un imbécil y arruiné una buena cita. No siento el haberte besado, pero lo lamento por… lo que sea que haya dicho y que lo haya arruinado -Terminó Tom sin convicción. De hecho, la abrupta salida de Bill anoche le había confundido un poco. Realmente no podía entender qué había dicho para que Bill se sobresaltara.

-Tú dijiste que el beso fue por el momento, que no fue nada más –Lo interrumpió Bill, malhumorado.

-Bueno, quiero decir, me gustas, pero no entro en una relación sobre una rodilla, ¿sabes? -Tom no tenía idea que con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Bill se ponía más y más enojado.

-Entonces evidentemente no eres el indicado para mí, porque cuando me involucro con alguien, me comprometo cien por ciento -dijo Bill con calma–. No ando corriendo por ahí teniendo sexo con cualquiera, de hecho creo que eso es repugnante. No quiero perder mi tiempo y energía en alguien que no amo.

-Quizás es por eso que no encuentras a nadie -masculló Tom.

-¡Mírate a ti!- Bill se quebró -Al igual que tú no has tenido una verdadera novia en los últimos diez años.

Tom masajeó su frente -Bill, me gustas. Todo lo que quiero es una oportunidad. ¿Por favor? –El moreno seguía sin mirarle, así que Tom se inclinó a través de la mesa y tomó la mano de Bill, dándole un suave apretón antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en la esquina de la boca de Bill.

Cuando Tom se retiró, Bill le miró con desconcierto–. Estamos en público, sabes.

Tom se mofó–. Me importa una mierda -refunfuñó apoyándose adelante otra vez. Bill cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar, incluso dejando un pequeño lloriqueo cuando Tom rompió el beso.

-Estás rompiendo las reglas -dijo suavemente, riendo.

-¿Qué reglas?

-Nada de besos hasta la tercera cita, ¿recuerdas?

Tom rió silenciosamente–. Bien, entonces ayer fue la primera cita. Ahora mismo es la segunda cita. Volvamos a mi casa y esa puede ser la tercera cita.

Bill sonrió abiertamente y asintió, su estomago revoloteando con anticipación cuando Tom tomó su mano y lo llevó fuera del café.

-

Tom pronto descubrió que Bill no aguantaba muy bien el alcohol. Después de dos vasos de Vodka, el moreno tropezó con la alfombra y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Hey, Tomi- Bill se rió tontamente -Mira, estoy sobre mis rodillas.

Tom rodó sus ojos con la mala insinuación y le extendió una mano, que con mucho gusto Bill tomó, permitiéndose ser levantado. Sin embargo, Bill no parecía querer estar de pie por su cuenta, y se apoyó contra Tom, su rostro que hocicaba en su clavícula.

-¿Tomi? -Bill susurró, su aliento cosquilleando el cuello de Tom.

-¿Sí? -Tom respondió tranquilamente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del otro hombre, acercándolo.

-¿Bésame?

Tom gimió y se inclinó, inmediatamente deslizando su lengua en la boca ligeramente abierta de Bill. Éste gimió contra sus labios y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él cuando Tom lo empujó hacía atrás suavemente. Bill tropezó un poco, pero pronto fue presionado contra la pared, Tom empujando contra él, sus cuerpos increíblemente cercas. Bill suspiró con dicha y comenzó con cuidado a girar sus caderas, frotándose contra Tom.

Tom jadeó y se retiró, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse.

-¿Qué? -Bill preguntó confuso.

-No debí haberte besado- murmuró Tom-. Estás borracho, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

-No estoy borracho, estoy apenas ebrio- Bill ronroneó, él arqueó su espalda contra la muralla, presionando su duro miembro contra el de Tom, haciendo gemir a ambos.

-Mierda- Tom gimoteó, sus vaqueros que eran ridículamente holgados comenzaban a sentirse apretados-. ¿A mi cama, ahora?

Bill asintió felizmente y pronto cayó en la cama de Tom. Éste se puso sobre él, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del otro hombre mientras éste lo miraba, tomando en cuenta cada detalle. El pelo de Bill era de color azul brillante bajo la luz de la habitación, y sus ojos estaban medios cerrados, sus labios separados. Su camisa estaba elevada sobre sus caderas y los dedos de Tom siguieron la suave piel de bebé antes de parar en el tatuaje de estrella, se preguntó como había omitido eso y se inclinó hacia delante, presionando su boca abierta contra la entintada piel, provocando el área con su lengua. Bill gimió y empujó las caderas contra él, su miembro duro ahora en el cuello de Tom.

Tom había pensado que la idea de joder a alguien que tenía un pene sería aterradora, pero la sensación del miembro de Bill presionado contra él se sentía bien, como algo a lo que no le importaría acostumbrarse. Pero de repente, Bill ya no estaba bajo él, como se sentaba cuidadosamente y con cuidado empujó a Tom hacia el borde del colchón, forzándolo a sentarse.

-¿Bill?- Tom extendió y colocó su mano sobre la cadera de Bill, sus ojos señalaban al bulto en sus pantalones que coincidían con el suyo.

Bill parpadeó, inseguro de qué hacer. Ebrio o no, sabía que no podía tener sexo con alguien que había conocido en menos de dos semanas, pero la manera en que Tom lucía le hizo doler, queriendo más. Él supo que simplemente no podía dejar a Tom triste y cambió de parecer. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tom, haciéndolo recostarse hacia atrás sobre la cama. Entonces, Bill se movió hacia él, sonriendo, meciendo sus caderas seductoramente.

Tom podría haber jurado que se le hizo agua la boca cuando Bill quito lentamente su camisa sobre su cabeza, dejándolo solo en sus vaqueros y su tachonado cinturón. Gimió y recorrió sus manos por su pecho, dándole a Tom una mirada ardiente. Tom gruñó y extendió la mano, recorriendo su dedo a través de la hebilla del cinturón y arrastrando al otro hombre sobre él, jalándolo hacia abajo para un hambriento beso.

-Eres tan impaciente, Tomi- Bill se rió tontamente en su boca antes de separarse. Se colocó en el regazo de Tom, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, luego comenzó a arquearse contra el otro hombre, casi al igual que un felino, forzando a sus miembros frotarse uno contra el otro. Tom tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Bill lamió sus labios, todavía retorciéndose expertamente en el regazo de Tom antes de inclinarse adelante, rozando su lengua y dientes sobre el cuello de Tom y bajo su mandíbula.

-Mierda, Bill- jadeó Tom. Con cada movimiento que hizo, Bill parecía frotarse contra Tom más fuerte, y Tom se sintió extremadamente caliente, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo. Bill sonrió maliciosamente en contra de su cuello y salió del regazo de Tom antes de darse vuelta, su espalda contra el otro hombre, antes de sentarse en su pecho nuevamente, esta vez presionando su culo contra el miembro de Tom, gimoteando cuando sintió un golpe en su entrada a través de sus vaqueros.

Tom estaba jadeando, sus manos sobre las caderas de Bill, el otro hombre seguía girando en su torso. Estaba consiente de que, si Bill no llevara esos malditos vaqueros, lo follaría ahora mismo, y solo el pensamiento le hizo gritar, y con los dedos de los pies encogidos, se corrió.

Completamente sin aliento, Tom cayó hacia atrás. Estaba torpemente sobre la cama, con sus rodillas todavía dobladas en el borde, y sus pies tocando el piso. Bill rió tontamente y se puso encima de él, hocicando su cabeza en el hombro de Tom cuando presionó ligeros besos a lo largo de su pecho.

-Jesucristo- Tom logró decir- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ese fue un _lapdance_- Bill respondió con orgullo, arrastrando una mano sobre el abdomen de Tom, sintiendo los músculos flexionarse bajo su toque.

Tom se sentó lentamente, apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando a Bill, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su cabello-Gracias -dijo suavemente. Sintió el todavía duro miembro de Bill golpeando su muslo y le preguntó: -¿Quieres qué…

Bill al instante sacudió su cabeza, sus mejillas enrojecidas. Él se estaba enamorando rápidamente de Tom, pero aún no quería ser íntimamente tocado por alguien que no había conocido hace mucho. – Estaré bien si tú me dejas tomar una ducha fría- dijo.

Tom captó el mensaje y asintió, sentándose derecho. -¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

-Oh, no quiero causarte problemas.

-Confía en mí, no es ningún problema -se rió Tom-. ¿Por favor? No haré nada sucio, a no ser que lo pidas amablemente -guiñó y Bill se rió tontamente.

-Sheesh, bien -Bill rodó sus ojos y sacó su lengua. Tom rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad y capturó la lengua de Bill entre sus labios, obteniendo un chillido de sorpresa seguido de un ligero gemido. Tom trajo sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre, abrazándolo estrechamente mientras se besaban, sus lenguas se arremolinaban alrededor de ellas. Bill rompió el beso unos momentos más tarde y se dirigió a la ducha dando a Tom un último movimiento juguetón sobre la nariz.

Tom suspiró y giró su cabeza, sonriendo abiertamente cuando vio que Bill había dejado la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta. Vio como Bill desabrochaba su cinturón y se deshacía de sus pantalones, dando un paso bajo el rocío caliente. Después todo lo que podía ver era la tenue silueta de Bill, Tom gruñó, levantándose de la cama y se desnudó, quitándose los boxers cubiertos de semen y quitando su camisa por su cabeza. Tiró su gorra y ató sus dreadlocks en una cola de caballo antes de que se acostara en la cama, tirando las mantas hasta sus caderas.

Bill salió de la ducha veinte minutos después, una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que la otra la usaba para secar su cabello.

-¿Tomi, puedo tomar prestado algu… estás desnudo? -los ojos de Bill se ensancharon, tragando aire cuando miró fijamente la franja de pelo rubio oscuro que conducía a la ingle de Tom, que fue cubierta por la delgada manta.

-Desde luego- dijo Tom como si fuera la cosa más evidente en el mundo. –Por lo general duermo desnudo. ¿No te importa, verdad?

-Uhh- Bill dejó caer la toalla que estaba sosteniendo, la mayoría de su pelo seco, y movió su mano para sostener fuertemente la toalla que estaba en su cintura.

-¿No dijiste que no te preocupaba que otra gente te viera desnudo?- Tom levantó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Sí- Bill limpió su garganta, claramente vacilante, pero liberó su apretón, dejando la toalla caer al piso, reuniéndose alrededor de sus pies.

La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó cuando hizo un ademán hacia el espacio vacío sobre el colchón al lado de él, invitándolo. Bill deja salir una respiración nerviosa y se subió a la cama, rápidamente tirando las sábanas sobre sus hombros. Tom inmediatamente sacó sus brazos tirando a Bill contra su pecho y metió su cabeza bajo su barbilla.

-No estés tan tenso, Bill. Prometo que no haré nada que tu no quieras- murmuró Tom, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Bill. Éste visiblemente se relajó, sus hombros que se aflojan antes de devolverlo, abrazándolo. Tom sonrió y se inclinó hacia atrás para apagar la lámpara de cabecera, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Bill, sus cuerpos desnudos encajaban perfectamente.

Tom no tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche.


End file.
